


Five ways to disintegrate

by vtn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love; waiting for the world to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five ways to disintegrate

_One._

She bunches the material of her coat in her hands and stares out at the mountains. The gentle flurries remind her of a snow globe her brother brought her from New Hampshire—but Switzerland is no New Hampshire.

In the snow, there is a hush. And from the hotel room, only meters from her feet but miles from wherever she is, her husband's racking sobs. It's all she can do to turn away and stare hard into the snow. 

 

_Two._

Drunk on expensive wine and lying naked in his arms, she can't help but notice his double heartbeat.

 

_Three._

__He tries to braid her hair in the dark, smiling against her neck when his hands slip and her hair comes loose.

"You should wear your hair down more often," he murmurs. "It makes you seem so free."

"I'm used to having it up." She shrugs.

His fingers catch in her hair and tug gently. When she makes a little noise of protest, he doesn't stop.

 

_Four._

If her mother were alive, she'd tell her she fell down the stairs. It was an accident.

If his mother were alive, ten to one she wouldn't be surprised as to why he spends twelve hours carefully avoiding sitting down.

 

_Five._

"Do you ever miss it?" she asks, reclining on the couch. He presses his nose between her breasts. Not flinching, she continues, "Was it beautiful?"

He doesn't make a move.

"I wish I could see it," she says.

"But it's gone," he replies.

"Someday I'll be telling someone the same thing," she whispers. When he asks "What?", she only shakes her head and pulls him closer.

 

AMS

July 13, 2007 - June 19, 2010


End file.
